


【黑泽安达】五十度灰：枷锁

by JelsaFrost



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 似乎会变成魔法师, 到了三十岁还是处男
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelsaFrost/pseuds/JelsaFrost
Summary: 本来想搞BDSM，发现成了（伪）囚禁。（捂脸）
Relationships: 黑迟優一/安達清
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	【黑泽安达】五十度灰：枷锁

**Author's Note:**

> 独占我的xxx。  
> ①已交往前提。  
> ②温泉  
> ③捆绑  
> 本来是想疯批一下的  
> ↓  
> 让黑泽爆发一次安达主动一次吧（我不对劲）

❅one  
安达一睁开眼，发现他身处陌生的房间，只有一盏落地灯发出冷色调的光，空气里弥漫着铃兰的花香，还有一股淡淡的荔枝糖的味道。

香水的基调挺美好，仿佛这不过是一个平常的周日早晨，只要把窗帘拉开，阳光就能透过玻璃流进屋里，照射在床上。

现实总是很遗憾，安达发现自己根本动不了——不知是谁把他给绑了，还是双手反剪到椅背后的那种绑法。更令他感到惊悚的，是他嘴里正咬着个玫瑰花型的口球——酒红色的花瓣非常逼真，质感也很软，安达意外的不觉得牙齿痛，还有点舒服。

不对不对不对，现在是舒不舒服的问题吗？！重点明明是想办法松绑逃出去啊！

安达皱起眉头，头一次认真观察这个以百合白为基调装潢的房间，风格简洁利落，唯有正中央的大床格外显眼。

只是……从床脚蜿蜒而来的那两条金属锁链，为什么锢住了他的脚踝？！

他没看错啊！

这太奇怪了，安达越发感到不对劲，他的衣服也被换过了，从平价的休闲套装变成了真丝睡衣，领口敞开露出前胸，腰间松松垮垮地系了条腰带。再往下看，发现他穿的不是普通的内裤，而是情趣用的蕾丝丁字裤，难怪下体一直凉嗖嗖的。

安达绞尽脑汁也想不通到底得罪了谁，以至于自己现在像只待宰的羔羊一样动弹不得。

他试图挣扎了很久，可那个结太他妈稳了。

突然，安达听到了开门声，外面的光随之漏进了屋，有人走了进来——

是黑泽！

安达脸上露出“得救了”的神情，身体跟着放松下来，昂起头望向迎面走来的恋人。

“抱歉，安达，我不是来救你的。”黑泽挑起安达的下巴，隔着昳丽的玫瑰口球和他交换了一个温情的吻，“因为把你绑在这的人，就是我。”

安达呆住了。

他以为黑泽是来救他给他松绑的，没想到……

黑泽是来上他的。

❦two  
夏日的开始，是心都柔化的初恋。

黑泽和安达已经交往了一个月，一些亲昵的举动终于可以名正言顺的在公司里做了，虽然在安达看来，不论交没交往，那些譬如靠近说小话、帮忙捋顺头发、偶然肢体接触的行为朋友之间做也很正常。

可黑泽却有不同的想法，大抵在他眼中，安达清——被他爱着的人，是绽放的樱花，是心爱的漫画，是难以忘怀的对话，是世界上最动听的歌，舍不得一丝怠慢，容不得随意越界。哪怕只是上班搭个电梯，下班送瓶饮料，他都得隐藏真实的心意，装成是面向所有人，只为能离安达更近一点。

「我要慢慢来，让安达一天比一天更喜欢我。」

又开始了。安达想避开时已经来不及了，黑泽表面上是在把整理好的资料递给他，暗地里却是有意的借机触碰。不过是指尖的轻轻摩挲，安达已经要被撩傻了，收手也不是，立即将资料抢过来也不是，任凭黑泽像逗兔子似的口头关照了半天，直到耿直的热心同事六角出来煞风景。

「六角……真是没眼力见，又来破坏我和安达……」

黑泽在心里抱怨六角真是扫把星，安达则揶揄这位后辈在某方面简直是丘比特。

“黑泽前辈，安达前辈！课长说最近业绩不错，打算明天组团让大家一起去泡温泉，两位也一起加入吧！”六角兴奋得两眼放光，仿佛中了千万大奖一样，“上次聚餐多亏安达前辈关照我，这次不论如何都希望前辈能再一起玩一次！”

安达愣了愣，心生犹豫，他不擅长应付热闹的场合，而且像他这种内向寡言的家伙，只怕会冷场吧，还是不要去了。拒绝的话即将脱口，黑泽突然搭上他的肩，轻轻捏了两下，询问中带着期待，“安达，一起去吧，大家你都认识，听说那边的景色很美，正好可以放松一下。”

「还没和安达好好进行过一次完整的约会啊……好可惜，要是他愿意答应就好了。但我不能太强硬，会把他吓跑的！好不容易把人哄回来，我可不能再出错了。」

想不通，分明是完美无缺的耀眼的存在，为什么心里会有这么多不安呢？安达抬眸，看着那张熟悉又帅气的面孔，漆黑的瞳仁只映照出他一人的身影，不由自主答应道：“好，明天一起去。六角，谢谢你邀请我。”

向来不自信的人突然得到众生眷顾，第一反应不会是兴高采烈，而是不断的自我怀疑，认为是哪步出了错，或是未来不知哪一天就坠入深渊。

安达找不到合适的人倾诉他的烦恼，只得躲在茶水间里“哐哐哐”用头撞墙，试图以疼痛驱散不安。痛感很真实，他却觉得思绪越来越混乱，闭上眼睛就能回忆起黑泽，高大的身影、动听的声线、温柔的举动……说不感动当然是假话，可黑泽究竟因为什么对他动心，他也不懂该怎么确认啊。

“放过我吧，我之前都没谈过恋爱……”要是黑泽也能听到他的心声，估计会方便不少吧。

这时，有人用手垫住了他的额头，防止他受伤。

黑泽的声音同步响起：“安达？”

“啊！黑泽你……你怎么在这？！”出糗的样子被黑泽尽收眼底，安达赶紧后退两步，因为太过紧张还撞到了身后的茶几，差点又摔一跤。

“我见你还没收拾东西，以为你又要加班，但在办公室没找到你，”黑泽下意识拉住安达的胳膊，将他往怀里带，半途中又觉得这举动于对方来说会逾越，待安达站稳便立刻止住了动作，尽量克制住言语中的失落，“藤崎说你在这，所以过来看看你怎么了。”

「果然明天的活动让安达左右为难了吗……幸好额头没有被撞伤，都怪我，因为太喜欢你，才让你这么困扰。」

自己又给他添麻烦了啊。安达有些慌乱地解释：“啊，不，我没事，刚才我在想事情而已。”

黑泽怎么可能看不出安达有心事，可既然他不主动说，他也不会不识趣去戳对方的痛处：“身体不舒服的话，明天就不要去了吧，不要勉强自己。”说完，他不舍地松开了安达。

胳膊还残留着黑泽给予的热意，安达一时激动，猛地拽住黑泽的手腕，语气迫切：“没、没这回事！我会去的！明天见，黑泽。”

饶是表情管理一向到位的黑泽，在恋人打的直球前也忍不住心花怒放，欣喜的笑意从嘴角蔓延至眼尾，犹如天竺葵上铺着一层寂冷的白月光，叫人移不开视线，甚至能感受到一丝压抑的痛苦。

不愧是销售部的王牌，笑容真乃世间最大杀器。安达还是无法理解完美先生为什么对他这么执着，要怎么说呢……刚才额头碰到黑泽手心的时候，他听到了，掩藏在表情平静之下的真实内心。

「明天又能见到你了，好开心，差点就要因为过于高兴而升天了。」

还升天哩……

一想到黑泽孩子气的心声，安达偷偷地笑了笑，别过脸去看窗外。

轻风吹拂桔梗，阳光与森林虚幻地吻着，光影斑斓，野蝶盘旋飞绕在绚丽的花海，眼下是夏天。

公司里没人知道他们在交往，所以一上车，六角就主动坐到了安达旁边，“安达前辈，预防车里冷，我给你准备了毯子。”后辈过于热心，安达硬不下心拒绝，只得接过毛毯盖在腿上。

车厢里很热闹，尤其是黑泽坐的位置那边，好几个女同事围着他闲谈。这下好了，看着六角能和安达边聊天边笑，他却暂时脱不开身，只能默默吃醋。

大概过了十分钟，六角忽然将话题转移到安达身上：“你这里有点红，前辈。”他碰了下安达耳后的痣，“但不像蚊子咬的啊……”

“没关系，我没觉得痒。”

六角仍在关心前辈状况如何，殊不知他刚才的动作相当于一脚踏进雷区，令黑泽终于忍不住走过去撵人，同时在心里默念接下来六角要过多少天的穿小鞋日子。

他们路过一个不知名的湖泊，湖水清澈，幸得艳阳高照，湖面上宛若铺了一层碎金，波光粼粼，涟漪荡漾。

安达看得好奇，正想开口问，坐在旁边的六角突然起身，笑声爽朗：“黑泽前辈早说嘛，那我就坐到后面去了！”

他疑惑地抬头，不知何时黑泽已经站在了座位后面，眼神沉郁如水。安达心一慌，表情都乱了，仓皇的把头低下去，假装在打量毛毯的图案。

黑泽斜靠在椅背上，拧开一听运动饮料递给安达：“昨晚睡得好吗？”

“半夜醒过一两次，”安达沮丧的小声说道，“本来打算在车上补下觉，没想到六角这么能聊……”

“毕竟是我们销售部的新星，”黑泽闻言笑了笑，“没那么快到，你困的话就睡吧。”

这本是安达不善交际的一个借口，结果他不知不觉真的睡着了，头跟小鸡啄米似的晃来晃去，身子也往窗那边倾斜。

这个动作看得黑泽心揪成一团，在安达脑袋撞到玻璃之前，及时用手垫住了他的头和侧脸，再把人往自己肩膀带。

「安达的睡颜还是这么可爱……不对，是更可爱了，可惜现在没法拍照，那我就多看几眼吧。」

温柔的注视一如平常相处时的模样，安达心里突然有了柔柔的痛感，就像逐渐融化的冰棱扎进肉里，虽然很钝，带来的疼痛也足够。

其实安达在被碰到的一瞬间就清醒了，但黑泽的另一只手隔着毯子在牵他，他稍一犹豫作势要挣脱，就会被黑泽捏住手腕扯过去。

从手心传递过来的黑泽的体温，不断加快安达的心跳，他深吸了好几口气，悄悄把脸贴在黑泽的薄外套上。

身后传来激动的讨论声，他们无意间听到了藤崎和她的姐妹们在相互推荐各种R18囚禁漫画。

「我在心跳加速个什么劲啊，安达可是第一次谈恋爱的人！我应该循序渐进才对。」

仿佛被什么击中了一样，安达不禁颤抖了下，他难以置信黑泽居然会对此产生兴趣，那些用词一听就该被打马赛克啊！

察觉到动静，黑泽挑了下眉，往上挪了一点，让安达能枕得舒服些。他呼吸很浅，头发间有天竺葵洗发水的味道。

毛毯之下，黑泽一直都握着安达的手，他在安静中消化这仿佛做梦般的一切，神经根本没法放松下来。

「安达在我怀里睡着了，睡相很好……不知道抱着他睡是什么样的，一定也是软乎乎的吧……

好想亲他……」

窗外景致如画，黑泽的心思已经飘到了九霄云外，他小心地拿出手机，想随便看看新闻，不料身边的恋人又有了新动静，不仅头往上移凑近他的颈窝，温热平稳的呼吸也全落在了他颈侧的皮肤上。

黑泽点开新闻界面的手僵在原处，三秒后，他忍不住摸了摸安达的后颈，偏着头，亲了下他的发丝。

这一瞬是那么的短暂，又那么的漫长，安达不自觉收紧了牵着黑泽的手指，他猜自己的脸现在一定像生病一样烫，毕竟胸腔里那颗心脏，因为此刻的温馨几乎要被焚烧殆尽了。

他果然不应该纵容黑泽的。

交握的双手泄露了安达的情绪，黑泽知道他已经醒了，但对方的耳根实在红得艳丽，想必又在难为情了吧。

“你脸红什么，安达？”黑泽轻笑一声，眼睛里都是温柔。

❧three  
“你脸红什么，安达？”黑泽微微笑着，低头亲吻安达的额头，“我们来继续上次没做完的事吧。”

宁静的乌木沉香扑面而来。

嘴角被印了个深情的吻，安达保持着双手被桎梏的坐姿，任由黑泽摘下玫瑰口球，揽过他的后脑勺，逼他张开嘴迎接肆无忌惮的侵略。

感受到安达在不断扭动身体，黑泽索性用舌头顶弄他的上颚，连带着把安达口腔里的软肉全欺负了个遍。来不及咽下的涎水从嘴角溢出，顺着流畅的下颔线条流了下去。

“不……嗯……等……”安达无力地抗拒着，弯腰想往后躲，后路却被坚实的座椅完全挡住，他无路可逃，不得不接受黑泽越发激烈的吻。更加微妙的是，在热吻的刺激下，安达发现他胯下那块已经不受控制地鼓了起来。

“让我摸。”黑泽把安达的睡衣下摆撩到两边，双手牢牢钳住他腰窝的位置，隔着层镂空的蕾丝丁字裤含住敏感的龟头，狠狠逗弄不断分泌淫液的马眼。

那层薄薄的布料很快就被淫得透彻，安达在极度的羞耻感中失控呻吟，整个身子止不住的往前倾，接着又被黑泽一把摁住，只得乖巧的继续承受。

他没真正和人做过爱，尽管以前上学有看过片子自撸，但总也碰不到爽点获得足够的快感。可现在，黑泽仅用手和嘴就让他尝到了登峰造极的滋味。

看着早已湿透的蕾丝布料，安达脸上升起羞涩的红晕，气喘吁吁地射在了丁字裤里面。

好想……

好想……让黑泽吻他。

褪去湿漉漉的丁字裤，黑泽细碎的吻沿着小腹一路往上，却蓦地停在了那泛起绯红色的眼角。

安达哭了。

见他露出害怕的表情，黑泽连忙靠近他，温柔的替恋人拭去泪水。安达闻到了他身上近似香烟味的香水气息，迷迷糊糊地问道：“黑泽，你抽烟了？”

“抽了，”黑泽盯着安达，那双眼睛水润润的，他忍不住想逗逗他，“要尝尝吗？”说完，不等安达回答，手摁着他后颈，迎上去亲了一口，浅尝辄止，带着隐隐的薄荷味。

安达脸颊红扑扑的，耳朵也红得要出血，黑泽退开一点和他对视：“猜得出是哪种烟吗？”

沉默良久，安达竟然笑了下：“别想骗我，我知道你不抽烟。”他们都心知肚明，自己只不过是想接个吻罢了。

算了算时间，早该给安达松绑了，黑泽回过神来，半是愧疚半是不安地解开那牢固的绳结：“对不起，我绑得很紧，你有受伤吗？”他有点后悔，昨天太兴奋，冲动之下就这么做了，但漫画和现实果然还是有很大差别，希望安达不要讨厌他，不要觉得他是变态。

「以这种方式和安达亲近，根本开心不起来啊。

但真要我说不开心，那肯定是谎话。」

安达看着黑泽拉起他被绑出红痕的手腕，心疼地啄吻，抿了抿嘴，认真地说：“其实，那天我听到藤崎她们聊的内容了，我……我去看了点资料。”说是资料，其实就是耽美漫画，但那些画面又欲又露骨，他半夜躲在被窝里看都羞得不行，第二天只好打电话向柘植求助，拜托好友帮他找点耽美小说学习下。

柘植心里也有鬼，因此二话不说便把烫手山芋转交给了安达，文字的冲击力不比图画强大，安达勉强能承受住，不仅学到了基础的姿势，还懂得了一些令他内心非常震撼的东西。

比如BDSM。

黑泽一愣，把安达抱起来，自己在椅子上坐下，这个姿势会使得安达比他高出一些，但更方便他吻他，“很讨厌吧，一般人都不会愿意的，做爱还要被人强迫……对不起。”

「都怪我太喜欢你了，让你受伤，对不起。」

他埋头靠着安达肩膀，嘴唇贴着他滚烫的颈侧。许久都没听到安达的回答，黑泽有点心慌，不由自主地亲了亲那白里透红的肌肤，试图给自己讨些安慰。

“不是的，我没有反感，”安达犹豫了下，选择遵照本心，“抬起头来，黑泽，”他双手捧起黑泽的脸，“看着我，听我说。”

“安达？”

安达不想看到黑泽露出失落的表情，那不仅代表着黑泽很受伤，也让他感到难过，“我并没有不乐意，那个……其实我……”

黑泽蹭了蹭他的手心，尾音上扬：“嗯？”

“说出来你不许笑话我，”安达豁出去了，“我没和别人接过吻，正如你所见，我是不受欢迎的类型……”

“不要这么说，安达，你很好，你是最好的。”黑泽蹙起眉头，格外温柔地亲了亲他的嘴唇。

「总是看轻自己，得努力帮安达纠正过来。」

“是你滤镜太厚了吧……”安达红着脸想躲开，怎奈抵不过黑泽反反复复的亲吻，“总之，没接过吻，没……做过爱，所以刚才我很紧张，还有点害怕。”他见黑泽又要检讨自己，赶忙道出重点，“不是你的问题，你别再难过了。”

向来羞涩的恋人终于敢鼓起勇气，黑泽惊讶得整个人仿佛泡在了酸酸甜甜的青柠薄荷汽水里，语塞了半天，才重新组织好语言：“所以，跟我在一起，是你第一次谈恋爱吗？”

“嗯，你不要嘲笑我。”

“我没有嘲笑你，”黑泽正色道，“我觉得很幸运，能得到你的初吻。”

“能和你在一起，我是世上最幸福的人。”

他的告白过于直接，安达不大习惯，不自在地挠了挠脸：“总之，我的意思就是……我不反感你亲我……也没嫌弃和你做……”

明明可以不用解释这么多的，可谁让他无法对黑泽的一举一动置之不理呢？或许，他也渴望黑泽能多了解他一些，哪怕只有一点点，对他自己来说，也是很大的进步了。

“你知道……”黑泽喉结滚了滚，一向平和的眼神此刻锐利得不可思议，“你知道自己在说什么吗？”他的手指挪到安达耳后，指尖揉了揉那颗痣，深邃的眼眸蓦地腾起一层水光，在昏黄的灯光映照下，像是天上的圆月坠入了湖里一样，勾得安达不好意思看他，偏偏又移不开视线。

“意思是，你可以继续的。”安达神情腼腆，好像他说的话多么露骨似的。

所有的喜欢都是黑泽传达给他的，从说情话，说喜欢，到说我爱你；从牵手，拥抱，接吻，到伸舌头，全都是黑泽一步步地教他。

黑泽。

黑泽，黑泽。

初恋是他，初吻也是他，初夜自然不能落下。

♛four  
可几天前的安达绝对不是这么想的。

泡温泉的度假区紫阳花最是出名，大批游客慕名而来，在一众宛若蓝宝石般的渐变色花群中流连忘返。

正值花期，紫阳花开得极为漂亮，一团团紫蓝色的花球簇拥在旺盛的绿意间，争相开放，微风吹过便随之晃动，如同夏夜流火，娇媚极了，浪漫极了。

更衣间周遭也有不少紫阳花交织在树丛间，安达透过窗户欣赏了好一会，转头便瞧见黑泽正在换衣服，他光着上身，下面穿一条休闲裤，和煦的阳光落在他颀长的身上，肌理线条分明，背部看起来性感十足。

像他这样优秀的人，安达想不通自己哪里值得他喜欢。

“安达？你怎么还没换衣服？”黑泽回头看到安达的目光，嘴角扬起一抹柔软的笑意，“是不是那件浴衣尺码不对？我还拿了件小一号的，你试试。”

「小肚子看起来手感很好的样子，摸起来一定很软……要不要待会泡温泉的时候趁机抱一下安达？不行，安达还不能接受，我必须控制我自己！」

……这是什么见色起意的现场吗？

不经意听到了黑泽的心声，安达头皮发麻，不由得屏住了气，“早知道今天要和黑泽一起来玩，这几天就不吃那么多了……”他低声念叨了两句，顺手揉了揉自己的肚子，再对比黑泽的好身材，顿时心生羞愧，因此更加不好意思被黑泽看到，借口要上厕所先一步逃离了更衣室，连换下来的衣服都忘了拿。

安达纯粹是信心不足，但黑泽误会了，他误会安达在躲他。

难道是因为藤崎她们的聊天内容？

和男人交往这种事，黑泽也是第一次，经验并不比安达多多少，况且之前的各种大好机会也被接二连三地打断……他目光微微一沉，轻轻把安达的衣服抱在怀里，紧蹙的眉心慢慢舒展开来。克制和忍耐充斥心间，他的手劲不由得加重。

我要慢慢来，让安达一天比一天更喜欢我。

“我真的，是这么想的吗？”

♕five  
“你真的是这么想的吗？”

“嗯……我……那个……你别问了……”

安达乖乖的任由黑泽抱到床上，灰蓝色的床单像极了夜里的海面，黑泽的睡袍是苋红色，在半明半暗的灯光下如同一朵红玫瑰。而现在，他要溺在情和欲的深海中，陪他心爱的花儿共同沉沦。

黑泽盯着安达的锁骨，淡淡的玫瑰色吻痕宛若一颗颗草莓，他的唇重新覆在那上面，“安达，我忘记告诉你了，我们的睡衣……是情侣款，”他把安达的睡衣领口敞得更开，手探进去拧了拧茶色的乳晕，继而从胸部一路往下抚摸，还特意逗留在白润的小腹上摁了摁，“腰带是原创的独特设计，只要轻轻一拉……”他灵活地挑开那个看起来十分对称的蝴蝶结，“睡衣就会自己滑脱了。”

圆润的肩头、白皙的胸部因着滑落的睡衣全部暴露在黑泽的视线里，他的目光太过炙热，安达又害羞了，抬手挡住眼睛，企图隔断恋人眼里诉说的爱意：“你别……别看着我……说这些话。”

「你这么漂亮，不看太可惜了。」

黑泽不接话，只是牵起安达的手，将他微微渗出汗的掌心放在唇边，闭眼虔诚地亲了一口，继而把他的手摁在床上，半强硬半引导地穿插进安达的手指之间，手慢慢收拢，和他十指相扣。

情不知所起，一往而深；爱不知所依，至死不渝。

细长的双腿被黑泽打开成M字形，他怕安达承受不住，抬起小腿分别挂在两肩上，沾了润滑剂的手指探进后穴里帮安达扩张。

在办公室帮他整理文件的那双手，在上药时细心清理他伤口的那双手，如今正缓缓游移在他光滑的后背，从肩胛骨而起，顺着脊椎骨一节节细细地抚摸下去，一直到尾端。

手指在湿润的穴口边转了几圈，才一寸一寸地进入紧致的内壁，黑泽正对着安达，看着浓稠的白浊沿着指尖缓缓流出，以手背暴起的血管为蓝图蜿蜒出一幅旖旎的画。

才顶撞了几个来回，纯情的安达就被刺激得脚趾蜷缩，喉间弱弱地发出声求饶，隐隐带着一丝哭腔。

“呜呜……黑泽你出来……变得好奇怪……很舒服……”

听着安达不知所措的喘息，黑泽心下一动，一手捏住那茶褐色的乳尖，另一颗用嘴叼住，濡湿的舌头爱怜地舔舐着乳晕。乳珠很快就在牙尖的又吮又咬下胀大起来，肿得像颗殷红的樱桃。安达浑身酥麻，像被电流从头到脚席卷了一遍似的，他想踮脚去够床面，奈何腿被黑泽架起来，只得竭力用屁股靠过去好找个受力点。

“别乱动。”黑泽拔出手指，打开床头柜拿出两副情趣手铐，把安达的双手举过头顶铐在床头，“放松点，我会让你觉得舒服的。”他起身去角落找东西，那个看起来像音响一样的玩意儿原来是个小冰箱，黑泽从中取出一杯天使之吻，玻璃杯里浸满了拇指大小的冰块。

他重新回到床上：“别怕，安达。”

剔透的冰块没入深棕色的酒液里，沾染了些许纯白的气泡奶油，像极了裹着一层糖衣的硬糖。

前戏的余韵仍在，安达泛红的穴口又湿又滑，他感觉到冰块抵在了小穴边缘，一时不知接下来该怎么做，无意识的把屁股翘了起来。

“把腰抬高点，”就着体液的润滑，黑泽将冰块径直侵入敏感的肉穴里，温热的内壁颤抖不已，却不得不迎合冰冷的异物，有规律地嘬着，“听话。”

融化的冰块混杂着酒液一起发出咕啾咕啾的响声，安达的股间渐渐滑腻，被扩张时溢出的淫液搅乱得水光一片。

长时间的刺激令内壁开始剧烈收缩，黑泽晓得安达脸皮薄，经不起过激的挑逗，当下便用蓄势已久的指节狠狠撞向内壁的软肉。

“不……呜啊……黑泽……要……去了……”安达崩溃极了，又羞又恼地别过脸，他竟然前面和后面同时高潮了！

手指沾满了浓稠的浊白，黑泽故意伸到安达眼前晃了晃，“可你出来的很多啊，你看，这全是你流的。”

“你……要做就做，不要再……”安达的脸热得惊人，几乎要成为一颗熟透的红苹果，“不要再戏弄我了！”

这话过于刺激，放在平时他绝对不可能宣之于口，可若是恋人在做爱时未曾听到调情的荤话，那着实不够有情趣。何况按照黑泽的性格，即使他有遗憾，大概也只会隐忍在心，让那些情愫像潮水一样逐渐退去，化成泡沫被时光冲散。

“你在……邀请我吗？”黑泽不确定地问。

手掌灵活地揉搓着勃起的茎身，铃口哆嗦着分泌出一大摊水，“不、不算吧……也不能说不算……”安达红着脸向黑泽讨饶，但被锢住的双手导致他动作有限，只好用腿勾住恋人的腰，青涩地蹭了两下。

“我真的受不了了……你快进来吧……”

“优一。”

恋人的名字一出口，安达自己先红了脸，耳根烫得像要立刻烧起来。

他的请求如同一支强力特效药，刹那间，黑泽觉得胸腔里那颗麻木的心脏重新恢复了跳动，“把腿张开。”他脱下碍事的睡袍，成熟而诱人的身体曲线一览无余。

黑泽本就在忍耐和爆发的边缘来回试探，待安达刚把腿分开了些，他便粗暴地扯开饱满的臀瓣，粗壮的阴茎在早已淫湿的穴边重重摩擦了下。

才这么点时间，透明的淫液便越来越多，黑泽轻笑一声，感慨安达的身体真是敏感过头，手却握着硬挺的性器，毫不犹豫地肏进了狭窄的穴内。

“哈……慢点……嗯啊……”被异物侵犯的滋味不好受，安达浑身激灵，费力地扭动身体想避开黑泽的侵入。没想到黑泽听了后性欲更甚，直接伏在他身上，撅起他的屁股，挺腰整根没入。

内壁硬生生被撑开了几寸，硕大的龟头重重地磨过前列腺点，爽得安达腰臀跟被电流击过似的，不由自主地抖动起来。

“呜嗯……好深……顶到了……呃啊……”

磨了几下敏感点，安达就迫不及待地射了精，精液随着抽插的动作喷到黑泽的小腹上。安达羞耻得不敢出声，眼看着黑泽将亮晶晶的淫液涂抹到他自己的大腿上、小腹上、屁股上，衬得欢爱时留下的指痕愈加暧昧。

“很舒服是不是？”黑泽牢牢扣住安达胡乱扭动的腰，后腰一挺，继续用龟头无情地顶撞湿热的内壁，脆弱的软肉剧烈收缩，却仍紧紧咬住发烫的性器不放，“安达，你把我吸得很紧呢，你很喜欢这样吗？”

肉棒狠狠地贯穿肠道深处，安达被黑泽凶悍的抽插撞得昂起头，一声声地哀求他轻点慢点，浑然不觉两人交合处已是水光一片。

对于安达的请求，黑泽意外的很受用。他想听到更多的请求，让安达高潮了一次后，就故意不再碰他的敏感点，惹得安达不断扭腰迎合他的撞击，泪水和口涎齐落。

黑泽见安达委屈得眼角发红，心下一软，怜爱地吻了吻安达汗湿的额头，伸手去解开那两副情趣手铐。

他没出来，性器还在安达体内，这个前倾的姿势就会进得更深，于是当手铐被解开的那一刻，安达破天荒地爆发出一股蛮劲，猛的把黑泽压在身下，生硬地转身跨坐在他腰间，屈起他一条腿作为扶手，说要自己动。

“我……也想让你舒服。”

说是这么说，安达压根不知道接下来该怎么做。他本就和天才沾不着边，眼下也只能凭借自己的努力去探索新的姿势。他咬着牙根，两手撑着黑泽曲起的腿坐下去，让那肿胀的巨物肏进吞吐汁液的蜜穴。

恋人主动，何乐而不为？黑泽静静地看着安达缓慢摆动腰臀去吞吃身下的肉棒，眼睛被情欲烧得发红。镇定自若在这一刻被扒去，冷静的外皮下是流淌在血液里的欲望，赤裸着，沸腾着。

“不要只是上下，前后也要动，”黑泽赤红着眼，一字一句地引导安达，“嗯，你做得很棒。”

安达吃力地吞绞着黑泽的性器，动作生涩且毫无章法，只知道张开腿一点点迎合硬物的入侵，但他刚才已经高潮了几次，动了一会便觉得有些疲累。正想休息一下，不料却被黑泽掐住了腰侧，分泌出体液的龟头径直捅进了密道深处的软肉，差点将安达的灵魂给撞出窍。

“呃啊……好深……呜嗯……要去了……”

黑泽对安达的敏感点了如指掌，总能在一瞬间就找到他最脆弱的地方，再像打桩机一样毫不留情地碾压上去，极致的快感令安达股间抽搐不止，越来越多的淫水顺着他们交合的缝隙淌落，滴滴答答地浸湿了安达胯间的毛发。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

令身体发热的电流从小腹呼啸着奔涌而来，安达慌乱地想挣扎起身，可黑泽力气比他更大，只得继续承受一次比一次还要凶狠的撞击，哪怕他的大腿内侧已经开始痉挛。

“你抖什么，又想射了？”黑泽突然起身，轻柔地亲吻安达颤抖的脊背，在那漂亮的琵琶骨处印下鲜红的吻痕，“你射太多了，对身体不好。”

他堵住了安达不断分泌出体液的马眼，掐着翘臀的另一只手下意识跟着用力了几分，惹得安达想去摸黑泽的手：“黑泽，你的手……唔嗯……”

“乖，不准摸。”黑泽遵循在安达体内抽插的频率，有力地撸动他勃起的性器，他的力度恰到好处，爽得安达剧烈地收缩起肠壁，像在讨好怎么都不餍足的硬挺性器，“像刚才那样，再叫一次我的名字，好不好？”

低沉的声音在耳畔响起，宛若某种用来奏出和弦小调的低音大提琴，动听得让安达无法拒绝。

“好，”安达心甘情愿被黑泽蛊惑，“优一。”

优一。

黑泽搂着安达自下而上地猛肏，软肉被大开大合地顶弄，每次深入都会溅出大量的水。安达被灭顶的快感扰得神志不清，情到深处了也只会一遍又一遍地呼唤黑泽的名字，仿佛那是他唯一的动力，是他此生仅有的支撑。

黑泽笑了笑，眼角眉梢皆是欣喜。

“我真的很喜欢你，清。”

♚six  
做爱时的黑泽语气依旧温柔，动作却很粗暴，不禁让安达回想起他们的第一次约会——坐直升机的“惊喜”体验。

黑泽事先没向安达透露，升到高空才突然跟他说安排了一起跳伞的计划。

“不用了！对不起，黑泽，”安达有恐高症，听到黑泽的话后差点被吓死，他眺望白云缠绵的晴空，在清丽的晨光里眯起眼睛，“我……我有点恐高……”

他话语间想下去的暗示相当明显，黑泽打量了一眼跳伞的装备，低头揉了揉眉心，再抬头时却还能笑出来，“该说对不起的人是我，是我疏忽了，没搞清楚你的喜好就随意安排，搞砸了我们的约会。”

安达愣着不说话，黑泽笑着安慰他说我们立刻下去，转头去和教练解释跳伞取消的原因。

从提出到被拒绝，再到接受，黑泽的情绪都控制得堪称精准。

可话语能造假，眼睛却绝不会说谎，安达看到了黑泽失望的表情，尽管只是短短的一瞬。他心潮涌动，不禁攥紧双手，看向黑泽，说：“等一下！既然来了，那……跳就跳吧。”

黑泽好像在笑：“不用勉强自己配合我，安达。”

“我其实是骗你的。”安达努力说服黑泽。

这回，黑泽没有露出似笑非笑的表情，只是视线在安达身上停留了一会儿，机舱外漏进来的阳光在他脸上落下一片阴影，看起来似乎有些严肃。

“我有证，我带你跳。”

他说得小心翼翼，安达反倒放松了下来，嘴角勾起的轻微弧度在光亮里一闪，让黑泽发自内心露出了真正的微笑，“安达，你愿意相信我吗？”

“不要搞得像在求婚一样啊……”安达握紧安全带，目光真挚地看着黑泽的眼睛，“就这一次而已哦。”

彼时他尚不清楚，他的纵容，之后会给他带来多少的甜蜜和痛苦。

黑泽仔细帮安达穿好装备，教练一边打趣他俩反复变化的决定，一边认真检查他们是否穿着正确，“跳之前有什么想说的，抓紧时间讲出来吧，毕竟不把心里话说出来，对方怎么可能猜得到你的想法。”

被内涵了的安达：……

对不起啊，身为魔法师的我让你失望了。

黑泽走过来，长臂环住安达的腰，将他紧紧地抱在身前，墨玉般的眼眸中划过一抹笑意，有几许欢喜，更多的则是骄傲。

他逆光而立，晨光在他身上映出别致的光晕，一切都仿佛不真实。

安达闭上眼睛深呼吸，等待教练系好他俩的带扣，不一会，黑泽领着他走到机舱边，毫不犹豫地跳了下去。

“安达——我有话跟你说——”黑泽高声呐喊，然而风声太大，安达听不清他说的啥，只隐约听到了个“suki”。

广袤的苍穹，深绿的大地，强烈的失重感，视野里所有的实物都在快速旋转，安达害怕得牢牢抓住黑泽的手臂，又担心自己会影响到他，咬紧牙关，抬头看着云海密集的天空。

黑泽从后面抱住安达的腰，把脸趴在他耳边。唇瓣被风吹得有些干涩，安达感觉有点扎，轻轻别过头，结果黑泽不依不饶的又缠上来，嘴唇流连在他侧脸和耳后的痣，安达只得作罢。

“安达，你害怕吗？”黑泽突然开口。

“现在问这种问题你觉得合适吗？！”

“我很高兴……你今天和我约会……”黑泽的声音被风吹得断断续续，“可你恐高，还答应我……”

他其实也是个敏感的人，安达知道，垂眸亲了亲黑泽的下巴：“黑泽，你不是叫我相信你吗？”

尽管心脏要吓得飞出喉咙口了，安达还是强迫自己保持清醒，他握着黑泽的手，手心相贴的十指交扣，唇边的笑意渐渐现出，“我相信你，我们能一起过一辈子，到老到死……”

“我都会一直喜欢你的。”

这些话听起来很疯狂、很不切实际，放在平常安达是绝对不可能说出口的。

黑泽愣了一下，猛地松开环抱着安达的手臂，“嗖”的一声拉开降落伞，降速的瞬间安达还以为他们要坠落了，连忙揽住黑泽的脖颈，把脸贴在他胸前。

“再说一次，安达。”黑泽巴不得马上松开牵引绳抱住他，“我还想听……你刚才说的话。”

看到距离熟悉的地面越来越近，安达这才心安。但心情的过度起伏令他暂时说不出话，只能用无声的拥抱回应黑泽。

之后他就两眼一黑，晕过去了。

♔seven  
黑泽抱安达去浴室的时候他才醒过来，水流被调得很慢，花洒的水柔和地流过彼此的身体，好似恋人的抚摸。黑泽的手轻轻按住安达的后穴，一点一点把射在他体内的精液抠出来，“还疼吗？”

“不疼了……就是有点累。”安达累得眼睛都快睁不开，然而后穴被黑泽的精液灌得满满当当，这异样感他不适应，想睡也睡不着。

黑泽扬唇，咬了下他的耳朵，“一起清洗下吧。”

浴室里有浴缸，热水已经放好了，可黑泽却不急着将安达放进去——那面巨大的全身镜更抢眼。

天时地利人和，不如再探索一下新的姿势。

他把安达放下，以前胸贴后背的姿势把人紧紧压着墙，高难度的后入一下子就让性器径直捅到底，安达疼得咬紧牙关，想往上攀，可是酸软的双腿压根不够力气支撑他，他不得不慢慢倒下来，然后又被黑泽继续深入顶撞。

确实很累，也很爽，安达大脑彻底放空，透过镜子，他似乎看到自己的眼睛变成了桃心状，里面满满都是对黑泽的爱意。

“黑泽，你怎么……呃啊……慢点呜……太深了！”安达挣扎着想要逃离，反被黑泽摁着下巴转过头来和他接吻。

黑泽俯身搂住他的腰，在安达敏感的耳后深情地亲了一口，那颗痣被唇舌同时爱抚，很快泛起了淡淡的红色，“安达，再来一次吧，说你喜欢我。”

安达有些无可奈何：“不要。”

“再说一次。”

“不说了，累。”

是谁说撒娇男人最好命的？！为什么对安达不起作用？！

“黑泽，你在害怕什么啊？”安达转头看他，用左手摸了摸他的侧脸。

黑泽定定地注视着安达，眨了眨眼睛，又长又密的睫毛很翘。

“我……我很羡慕，或者说，我很嫉妒他们，那些能够和你亲近的人。”

热水泡过身体，理智总算回位，“……你在说六角吗？”安达回忆几周前的旅行，试探地问。

不止是六角，还有藤崎，还有很多。

哈？！他们只是普通同事而已吧！这也能吃醋，黑泽原来是这么孩子气的人吗？

笨蛋逻辑！安达一时竟无言以对。

洗了把脸，安达从黑泽怀里翻过身，和他面对面：“你居然在为这种小事烦恼……”话没说完，黑泽已低头攫住他的唇舌，热切和不安通过这个吻传达得清清楚楚。

这个吻很粗暴，安达的舌根被黑泽逗弄得发麻，舌尖也被用力地含住吸吮，他急促地喘息，胸口剧烈起伏。黑泽偷偷观察安达的神色，见他快喘不过气了，才恋恋不舍地结束这个甜美的吻。

唇微微分开，他们额头贴着额头，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，姿态亲昵，仿佛两人天生一体。

“我也觉得这是无谓的烦恼，可我没有办法！”黑泽的耳朵和脖颈染上了一层明显的粉红，眼里蕴着些许懊恼，“会为这些小事失控，大概是因为……不，是肯定……”

「因为我喜欢你。」

“因为我喜欢你。”

不论是言语还是心声，黑泽都很坦率，毫无保留的向安达诉说出自己的心情。他不在意安达的任何回应了，是也好，不是也好，只要安达不会因此害怕他、疏远他，一切都不重要。

“你真是……”安达抿唇，握住黑泽的手，“你是在惩罚我吧。”

「安达……」

“你很完美，也很优秀，是我在追逐你，”安达牵起黑泽的手放在唇边，学他做过的样子亲了亲湿润的手指，“我也是……像我跟你说过的那样，我喜欢的人是你，想……一起过一辈子的人是你。”

他最终还是如黑泽所愿：“我会一直喜欢你的。”

黑泽满足地笑了。

细水长流，他们还有很多时间去慢慢研磨两情相悦的生活。

❅eight  
知道了黑泽是因为缺乏安全感才玩得这么欢脱，安达也没怎么怪他，顶多就是事后抱怨了下他做的时候猛了点。

某天黑泽无意中和姐姐提到这件事，“你这样会不会太过了？”她提出疑问。

有安达的默许，黑泽回答得十分肯定。

“那又如何，他的人，他的心，都是我的。”

（完）


End file.
